


Grafito

by flowerwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Stiles, sort of, without a reason really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwolf/pseuds/flowerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay días buenos y hay días malos. Ni siquiera Stiles mismo es capaz a veces de notar la diferencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grafito

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba escribir esto. Al menos algo se destrabó. No tiene mucho sentido pero tiene más de mí de lo que quisiera admitir. Está sin betear, errores a mí.  
> Espero que guste, un poco.  
> Flowerwolf.

Hay días buenos y hay días malos.

Los días buenos Stiles saluda a sus vecinos mirones de enfrente con un ademán, recoge el diario y desayuna tostadas y café con su padre en agradable silencio. Esos días conduce su Jeep con la radio encendida en esa estación que vive pasando las mismas canciones desde hace años a pesar de que ya se las sabe de memoria y hace el camino más corto hacia el colegio, participa en las clases para hacer chistes estratégicos camuflados de conocimiento a sus profesores, almuerza animadamente con Scott y se va a dormir temprano, si tiene suerte luego de mirar un episodio de Supernatural con su padre entre risas y anécdotas de cuando su padre era cadete, aunque siempre sean las mismas. Los días buenos Stiles tacha los días en el calendario, se cepilla los dientes con dedicación y se distrae en internet por horas. A veces sale con sus amigos, pero es muy raro últimamente. Lo mejor de los días buenos, es que nadie nota que lo son.

Hay días buenos y hay días malos. Ni siquiera Stiles mismo era capaz a veces de notar la diferencia.

Los días malos Stiles no baja de su habitación hasta que se su padre le grita que llegará tarde y sale a los tropezones de la casa sin desayunar. Esos son los días que Roscoe selecciona especialmente para fallarle y Stiles toma el autobús hasta el colegio, sentado cerca del frente dormitando con la frente apoyada en el vidrio. Dibuja durante las clases, hace algún que otro comentario ácido ocasional que todos toman por broma, busca una excusa para esquivar el almuerzo a pesar de las insistencias de Scott y no se va a dormir hasta que su padre lo echa a su habitación, si es que tiene suerte y no tiene turno nocturno. Esos días ni siquiera entonces logra pegar un ojo y se encuentra girando en la cama de un lado para el otro tratando de encontrar la posición perfecta para que su estúpido cerebro se calle la boca de una maldita vez y lo deje existir sin ser malditamente consciente de cada estupidez que sucede a su alrededor y de cómo todo es infructuoso y como nada sirve de nada y que al final, todo carece de punto porque para qué seguir insistiendo si todos nos vamos a morir un día, ¿no? _Y no me quiero morir, no quiero y sé que aunque no piense en ello y no quiera algún día va a pasar igual_ , y no importa cuánto se esfuerza por patear ese pensamiento hasta los rincones de su inconsciente, _siempre_ vuelve y lo asfixia y lo envuelve y todo lo demás parece irrelevante a su alrededor. No sale con sus amigos, busca una excusa para evitarlos. Se convence a sí mismo de que debería salir aunque sea a regar las plantas del balcón, pero siente demasiada apatía como para cambiarse el pijama. A veces lee un libro, pero es muy raro últimamente. Lo mejor de los días malos, es que nadie nota que lo son.


End file.
